Turned
by Raola
Summary: Set in the middle of New Moon, Bella is bitten by Laurent just before the wolves arrive. Suddenly she's a newborn with no one to guide her, and a heart still broken by Edward.
1. Same Eyes, Different View

**Set in the middle of New Moon, when Bella revisits the meadow she is bitten by Laurent before the wolves arrive. Suddenly she's a newborn with no experience, without someone to guide her, and still heartbroken over Edward.  
**

* * *

I shut my eyes tight as Laurent's teeth entered my neck like needles. I couldn't scream because my breathe was knocked from me by the power of the venom.  
I couldn't see what was happening, I couldn't even tell whether he was still biting me, but I presumed he was because vampires found it almost impossible to stop. I heard loud noises around me, like snarls and crashes and booms, but I didn't know who or what was creating them.  
Then I started to scream as the venom really started to kick in.

It's painful to the point where you can't focus on anything else.  
The pain consumes you, it eats you up and chews your bones and muscles and organs.  
Then suddenly you're still. You can't quite remember when the pain stopped, gradually you think, but you're relieved it has.  
Your eyes are closed, your body still contorted from the suffering- you could pass for a corpse.  
Then you start remembering- your brain going into overdrive as you recollect what has happened.

'My name is Bella Swan, I'm 18, and I used to be a human'

My life had stopped, yet my mind raced.

Everything felt different, it was as if my brain had been re-wired. I still felt like me, but now I could think and feel in so much more depth. The hurt I felt was stronger. What was the point of immortality without Edward? Sense seemed to of spiraled away, all that was left was this cruel trick that had been played on me. I had got what I wanted but with a catch: I could live forever, yet without Edward I had no reason to live at all.

Frustrated and distressed by these new feelings, I opened my eyes. Everything around me was blazing with life, I could see the individual lines on the leaves of the trees above me, and the tiny marks on their bark which were centuries old. It was astounding, everything being so sharp, so vivid, so overwhelming. The ground didn't even seem cold any more; not compared to me. I was the lifeless creature in this forest of life. If I never moved again the leaves would fall on me and the vines would creep over me, and I'd be preserved here, stone cold inside and out.

But I immediately realised that would be impossible, because at that moment I noticed the pain, the scratching and burning feeling radiating from my throat. It was agonizing, and I knew then I would never be able to resist my urge to pacify it.

I stood up in a fraction of a second and felt the change in my body instantly. My limbs no longer felt heavy after the long walk, now my arms felt as if they could lift a building or more. As a test I jumped lightly, and I was propelled up several feet to a tree branch which I hopped on to. From here I started to climb further up with incredible ease and smoothness. The idea of falling seemed impossible as my balance was perfect. This brought the first smile to my vampire face as I remembered how only a few days earlier I was stumbling on just flat pavement. Now I could tightrope walk with my eyes closed.

Reaching the top of the tree, I stood up on one of the branches and looked out. The view was phenomenal, a sea of dark green treetops was spread into the distance, contrasting with the stormy grey of the sky. To see the forest from above gave it a whole new perspective, it was like another world. I was probably the first person in the world to stand on this branch and see this view, I felt somewhat special. When I turned in the other direction I could see the town of Forks in the distance, it's houses and high school looking so tiny and insignificant.

Suddenly, I had a crippling feeling of loneliness gnawing at me inside. I had to make some decisions. I had no idea how long I had been turning in the forest, days I presumed, but that was a guess, it could have been mere hours or even a week. Charlie would be somewhere in that small town worrying, even thinking I was dead, which maybe I was. Either way, my disappearance would be destroying him-

my head started to whirl.

_BlooD - I smelt blood_

_and I Needed it._

My eyes caught the ground where I saw a slight movement, the scent flooded into my nostrils making my throat burn harder. It was the first edible scent I had noticed since I had turned and it made my itching throat intensify and venom sting in my mouth, I needed it I _needed it-_

I felt my shoulders tense and my eyes narrow as everything except this poor animal seemed to stop. I jumped the 200ft drop to the lowest branch, and then silently dropped down to the forest floor. Time seemed to slow down as I examined my prey- then I sprung.

My teeth sunk into it's neck, and I couldn't of stopped myself even if I wanted to. As I drank the burning in my throat numbed, my thoughts slowed too but still all I could think about was the blood.

When the animal was drained I took a step back. My first hunt. It hadn't been a particularly appetizing taste, but it had quenched some of the thirst.

"Well, thanks for the blood" I muttered to the dead dear, suddenly aware of the solitude again.  
Thank God it had been a dear walking below me, if it had been a human... well, I didn't want to think about that.

"Bella?"

I whipped my head around to see Jacob standing behind me, his face twisted into an expression of horror.

"Oh my God..."

"Jake" I said, taking a step back "I don't want to hurt you." Why hadn't I detected his scent? His blood was human, it should of been pungent to me. I cautiously inhaled. All i could smell was this kind of disgusting aroma of wet dog. Not at all how... Edward- had described human blood to be like. There was nothing appealing about Jacob's scent. "Why do you smell so bad?" I asked, slightly revolted.

"You're asking about me?" he said, stunned, "Bella look at yourself, look at what you've done" his eyes drifted onto the dead dear lying a few feet away from me.

"Jacob I can explain" I said hurriedly, although I knew I couldn't.

He looked wrought, conflicted "You should of died Bella, you should be dead."


	2. I Sacrificed Everything for You

"Dead?" I spluttered.

"You think I'm clueless," his voice was acidic, "but I know much more than you think. About your precious Cullen's and about what you are now, vampire,"

"What? Jake how do you-" he cut me off,

"Bella there is something about me that you don't know. But it means that you especially have to leave. You could never stay anyway."

His words were making me upset, but my newly multiplied feelings meant that this was also making me angry. "Why not? Why don't I just stay here with Charlie and school and no one would notice-"

He cut me off again, laughing almost hysterically, "Is that a joke? What happens when Charlie asks you why your eyes are 'blood' red then you lunge at his throat."

I strode forward, my anger almost uncontrollable "How dare you," I caught his wrist with inhuman force "I would _never _hurt Charlie."

Jacob looked down at my hand around his wrist, then looked at me as he started to shake, "get off me Bella. Let go, NOW."

"No Jacob. Because it's hurts you know, when your best friend tells you they wish you were dead."

"Bella, I'm warning you," Jacob tried to sound calm but he said the words through clenched teeth.

"I know you told me about what the Cullen's were first. But you said it was all 'superstitions' and 'fairy-stories' why believe it now? Was it Sam, did he make you think like this?" My grip on his wrist tightened as my rage increased, on any normal human he would be handless right now. "I know Sam's being trying to take you away from me," I said, my voice filled with bitterness.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jacob's eyes looked murderous.

In a blaze of newborn fury I snapped back, "You know what? I wish _you_ were dead, instead of becoming this crony of Sam and being everything you used to _hate_." I regretted my words instantly, shocked of where they had come from.

But it was too much for Jacob, his shaking increasing. I let go of his wrist, alarmed, and he stepped back. A second later and he exploded, four gigantic legs, a large arched back and body, and a ferocious muzzle appearing where he had stood in the otherwise quiet forest. The wolf could of rivaled a horse in height, and it growled as it stared at me. I stood there frozen.

"Jacob..." This was too much to handle in one day. "Jacob, what's going on?" If I could of fainted I would of, but I wasn't human any more, I wasn't delicate like I used to be. Although I was scared, I was not scared about being physically damaged -I knew that I had the strength to protect myself with ease- I was scared for Jacob, and I was scared about what we had both become. There was a heavy silence, "So, turning into a wolf, I guess that makes you a... uh, werewolf now," I said after after a few minutes, surprised at how I had calmed so quickly.

The animal seemed to shrink, it's features about as weary looking as was possible for a wolf. It turned and bounded away a moment later, leaving me alone, and I stood there processing what I had just seen. Jacob walked back a moment later as he put on a new t-shirt, he was already wearing different trainers and shorts. It made sense now, how he had become so muscular so quick, why he had been avoiding me. It was ridiculous of me to have thought that I could make at least one normal friend, when everything that had happened since I had arrived in Forks had been so abnormal. Even Jacob, sweet, friendly Jacob had to have a alternate identity as a mythical creature. I should have been expecting something like this.

"Is this why you smelled so nasty?" I said eventually.

He smiled fleetingly, but then his solemn expression returned, "this really isn't funny Bella."

I sighed, it was the first human movement I had done all day. "I know it's hard but I really think we can remain friends, sure we've both changed but-"

"No buts Bella," said Jacob, "We just can't be friends anymore."

"Don't let this come between us Jake."

"Of course it's come between us. Bella you don't understand."

"Then _explain." _I said firmly. I could not loose someone else. I could not loose Jacob.

"My kind exists to kill your kind. That is why I am what I am. That's why we can't be friends anymore."

"You're a werewolf who... kills vampires? Jake we can work around this, if that was really true then you would of tried to kill me already."

"Maybe I didn't but the rest of my pack did," Jacob looked at the ground, "They killed Laurent after he bit you, then they saw you turning and wanted to kill you too, but I couldn't let that happen. I picked you up, I don't think you'd remember you were screaming so much, and took you here, where it's out of wolf territory and you'd be protected."

"So the rest of the pack, they're angry at you because you saved me?" I asked quietly.  
"Angry? They are so much more than angry. I went against Sam, I didn't even think I could, but now that means I'm a traitor. I sacrificed everything for you. I don't know what's going to happen now, I haven't gone back yet. I don't even know if they'll let me back but I _have _to try, so you have to leave."

"Jacob, I can't believe you did that for me." For a fleeting moment I thought I could feel my stone heart beat again. "That's so brave, you're so brave." I moved forward towards him but he stopped me.

"Don't come closer Bella. I don't want to say goodbye. I know I saved you from death, but I'm still not sure if this is really you. I think it would be easier if you just left now and left quickly."

"Jacob, it _is _me" but as I said it I felt the burning in my throat flare up again. I looked at him through sad eyes. "And I don't know how to leave, how can I leave Charlie?"

Jacob stared back at me through equally as sad eyes "If it is you Bella, then that means you still love him, and you'll know that the safest thing you can do is get away from him." I knew he was right, Jacob always seemed to be right.

"You are older than your years" I concluded. "So I'll let you have 45." Jacob gave a grim smile, and then I turned and ran.

I had no idea where I was going. I was mature for my years but I still wasn't an adult, I had always had a home and food and a family. Now I was destitute, with nothing but the clothes I was wearing and the burning in my throat.


End file.
